The Pack
by BeastWithin
Summary: The X-Men meet a group of unusual mutants but are they friend or foe and how will they react when the FoH shows up!! My first X-Men evolution fanfic^_^


Greetings. I'm DragonWriter. Your average mentally unstable writer with a hyperactive imagination:). I'll admit I don't know much about X-Men: Evolution except that I really like it. This is a self insertion fanfic with a nice sprinkling of kurtty. This fic will include characters based after me and my friends. They'll be explained later. Anywho I hope ya all like this. It's my first X-Men fanfic. So please review. Now on with the ficery.

  


Disclaimer: If you sue me you'll get the amassed amount of,rummages through pocket, a pocket knife, some keys, and a key chain that says "of all the things I've lost I miss my mind the most". i.e.: I don't own X-Men.

  


"blah"- talking

-blah- -telepathy

_blah - _thoughts

_**BLAH**_ - scene change

  


It was a calm and peaceful night at the Xavier Institute. All was quiet. Logan was out on his nightly patrol and stopped to investigate a suspicious smell. Finding it was only an animal he moved on. After Logan had moved on, three heads appeared over the edge of the wall. "See I told you there where advantages to not showering regularly" said the biggest of the trio. "Yeah, your smell scared him away" laughed the smaller one one on his left. The third member of the group laughed along with the other two. "Alrighty you two goofballs, lets get this done and over with. I want to get some sleep tonight." said the third and obviously female of the group. "Ok, lets do this." said the first one. All laughter stopped and all three got determined looks on there faces. They jumped over the fence and moved out. There movements where precise and sure. The sign of a well trained team. They made no noise not even speaking to each other, but commands where relayed through the female of the group. -Listen up I want stealth, but if we have to fight i want to keep property damage to a minimum. ok.- The leader telepathically relayed through the female. The other two nodded. They had reached a small clump of trees by now. -Don't worry we'll be making enough noise soon enough.- This brought smiles to all three faces. The first one stuck out his hand and the others put theirs on top. They all nodded at once and each went their separate ways. Before the leader of the group got thirteen feet away, a disk launcher raised out of the ground and fired a bladed disk at him. He dodged the disk and grabbed the launcher, ripping it out of the ground. -No more stealth. Assault tactics. NOW- The leader telepathically ordered as he advanced on the mansion. He reached into the thigh pocket of his pants and withdrew two smoke grenades. After he pulled the pins from both he threw them in front of him, right in the same direction of the mansion. "Let the fun begin." he said to himself but knew his other two companions where also saying the same thing. He let lose a war cry into the night. His friends followed suit. He then ran at top speed into the smoke. Laughing.

  


_**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE**_

  


Kurt couldn't sleep. He was sitting out on his balcony enjoying the cool night air. It was a quiet and moonless night. He saw Logan walk by on his nightly rounds and "followed" him with his night senses. He "watched" as Logan paused to check something. He would have kept following Logan, except something caught his eye. There where three magnetic signatures behind the wall. These signatures where abnormal. They appeared animal but he could sense that they where human. Then it hit him. They where mutants. But where they good or bad. By this time the three mutants had entered the compound and had separated. "Uh oh. Better varn the team" said Kurt. As he got up to go warn the others, an explosion was heard outside. Three bone chilling sounds then ripped through the night. Two sounded like war cries mixed with the roar of a bear, except one was deeper. The third sounded like the bellow of an enraged bull mixed with the roar of a full grown grizzly and a medieval war cry. All made Kurt's blood run cold. -X-Men assemble downstairs. Be battle ready.- Professor X telepathically told the team. Kurt was already in uniform, having just come from training. Kurt ran down the hallway at top speed, dropping to all fours to gain more speed. He would have ported, but he wanted to save his energy for later. As he ran down the hallway he saw Kitty phase through her door and he felt his heart seize up. 

  


**_KURT'S POV_**

  


Her grace and beauty fascinated him, her every movement captured his heart. He knew he deeply loved her and that his heart would never belong to anyone else except her. When he looked at her and saw her head turn away, he knew the uneasy friendship they had was as far as close as he was gonna get to her heart. If only she knew how much love he had for her. _If only she knew, _he thought. If only HE knew.

  


_**KITTY'S POV**_

  


As Kitty phased through her door she saw a sight that made her breath catch in her throat. Kurt. On all fours. Running at full gallop. He reminded her of panther. A blue panther. Sleek, graceful, breathtaking, beautiful, and yet there was also that underlying feeling of danger. Though Kurt was kind, caring, and care free. He could fight for his friends and loved ones with the ferocity of the demon he resembled. Kitty secretly coveted and loved every aspect of Kurt. Though she knew Kurt had feelings for her, she was afraid to admit hers to him. She didn't know if hers were true love r just deep friendship. She didn't want to hook up with Kurt and discover her feelings weren't true. Then have to break it off and end up hurting them both. Kurt looked at her and she turned her head away, afraid he might see the shame, hurt, and fear in her eyes. Not the fear of him, but the fear of discovery. One day she'll be able to tell him. It might be sooner than she thinks. By this time they were both in the lobby.

  


_**DOWNSTAIRS LOBBY**_

  


All the X-Men arrived right before the Professor and Logan. "I don't get how they got this far past me Chuck" said Logan. "I didn't hear, see or smell anyone suspicious" growled Logan. Kurt stepped forward timidly. "Herr Logan I saw how the got in. I followed you with mien night senses and saw them climb over the wall, right were u stopped to check something" Kurt told the assembled. "I thought it was a bear or some other kind of animal scavenging for food" Logan growled out. "There magnetic signatures aren't human, there's three of them to let you know. One of them is very large" Kurt told the others. "I'm wondering if there Brotherhood or who there working for" said Scott. Professor X shook his head "They're blocking my telepathy with very careful shielding." The assembled gasped. "From what I can pick up from them is very animalistic" said Professor X. Hank tilted his head to the side. "Does anybody else hear that sound too" asked Beast. Everybody stopped talking and listened. They heard heavy footsteps getting louder and faster. "Jean scan and see what you can find" Scot called out. "Something very large is coming at the Mansion and its gaining speed" Jean said with her hands on her head and with a bit of fear in her voice. Wolverine and Beast took defensive positions in front of the students. "Its gonna rush the door" said Logan. The students took defensive positions around the Professor. Their eyes focused on the door. A bellow was heard outside. It was the same as earlier but louder and closer. They were ready for anything. Except what happened next. There was a large BOOM and lots of dust, smoke, and debris. As something burst through right NEXT to the door, right through a two foot wall of brick and concrete. Beast and Wolverine leaped forward to engage the intruder. They knew it was going to be big, but when a fur covered clawed fist the size of Beasts head knocked Wolverine out of the air, they knew they were wrong. It wasn't big, it was huge. When two very large and fur covered arms grabbed Beast and threw him down a nearby hallway. They knew they had trouble. The dust and smoke was starting to settle, but before it did a black and red form flipped over their defensive line around the Professor. "STOP!! Make a move to attack me and the Professor learns to breath through a tube" said a deep snarling voice. The dust and smoke fully cleared, to show a large fur covered claw hand around the Professors neck. The Professor, for his part, was sitting in his chair calmly and not making a move. "Stand down kids" said Logan picking him self up off the floor. "But Logan one shot from me will disable him" said Scott, touching his visor. "You could if he wasn't holding a shield made of the only stuff that could stop it" snarled Logan. They all gasped as the intruder picked up a rug, and with a small flash of light, it turned into an steel bound shield of ruby quartz. He then positioned it between him and Cyclops"Also I know the hold he's using, one twitch of his hand will stop the flow of blood to chucks brain. That is if those claws don't cut his throat wide open." Logan told them. "Right you are soldier" said the dark figure. No one could see him clearly, crouched behind the shield and the Professor. One thing was clear. He was a mutant. -Converge on my position- thought the intruder. Jean gasped in pain and fell to the carpet clutching her head. "I heard the roaring and screaming of animals in my head" Jean said with tears in her eyes. "That would be me calling my comrades. What you just heard in your head was telepathy on the animalistic level. We are connected through our female companion" said the large mutant with a feral smile. "I see that you mean me no true harm friend. So will you please release me" said the Professor in a calm voice. "WHAT" shout the students. "How can you say that Professor when he has you in a death grip" shouted Scott. "Chuck is still alive, that's why" said Logan. "You are correct my animalistic friend" said the large mutant"he could have killed me very easily, but he didn't" explained the Professor. The large mutant just smiled at the stunned looks on the younger mutants faces. "Lets make a deal" intoned the Professor. "We won't attack you and you'll not attack us. You'll release me and when your friends arrive we'll discuss this like civilized mutants." "Agreed. But i want a hand clasped deal and your word of honor" said the large mutant. "You have it" said the Professor. The mutant and Xavier shook hands and he released the Professor. "Now please stand and introduce yourself and if you please, your powers" asked the Professor. The intruder let the shield return to a rug, dropping it to the floor. He then stood up and up and up. He stood a good 8 ft tall. He vaguely resembled a bear crossed with a man with a few extras thrown in. His face was very human like, except for his jaws that protruded a bit and four of his incisors that stuck out from his lips. They were more fangs or tusks than teeth. Then there were the horns. They started by growing out of his forehead but then sweeping back close to his skull (A/N think Infirit from final fantasy 8 :)). He was covered in midnight black fur. Except a line of slightly longer and spiked hair, starting on his head and running down his back, and it was blood red. It looked like a spiked mane. His ears were pointed. He was solidly built, you could see his muscles outlined under his fur. His hands had all five fingers and ended in 2 inch long claws. He only wore a pair of black combat pants. His feet also had had the 2 inch claws but only had two toes on each foot, like Kurt's feet. He could almost pass for human. His eyes glowed red, but as he stood there the glow faded. You could then see that his eyes were the type that shifted color as his head moved, one moment green the next brown. "My code name is Arsenal" began the mutant. "I'm the leader of our band of mutants that go by the name the Pack. I'll explain that later" Arsenal stopped for a breath. "My mutant ability is that I can quite literally turn anything into a weapon, but nothing complex like a gun or a bomb. Just stuff like axes, knives, and swords." He demonstrated by turning a small flat piece of concrete into a throwing star. "I can also choose the material for it to be made of" Arsenal explained, then showed by turning the throwing star to glass, then steel, then into diamond. "After it leaves contact with my body it will keep its form for 5 minutes, unless I put a more lasting energy into it, other wise it'll turn back into whatever made it out of. But that takes a lot out of me to make a lasting weapon." Arsenal let the throwing star turn back into concrete and then crushed it into rubble. "Also I must touch the material first so I have, lets say, a memory of it. I then use this memory to make the material of my chosen weapon. Which reminds me, Logan may i see those interesting claws of yours" Arsenal said while turning his head towards Logan. Logan reluctantly put his hand out and extended his claws. Arsenal rested his hand on the claws for a minute or two with his eyes closed. "Thank you. Now I have the memory of adimantium" Arsenal said with a feral smile on his face and removed his hand. Heavy foot steps were heard outside the hole in the wall. "It's ok guys, we got a truce" Arsenal called out. Two figures stepped in through the hole. "Can't people now days use doors" asked Hank with a sigh. Arsenal looked sheepish "Sorry didn't know there was a door there." "Besides this is more convenient" said a new voice. Everyone turned to look at the two new figures and couldn't help but stare. The figures moved in unison. They looked like twins, one boy one obviously a girl. They looked like a cross between a human and a giant PANDA. "I'll let you know right now, they are not brother and sister like your thinking. They're not even related, none of us are. But those two are engaged." said Arsenal. The three animalistic mutants laughed at the stunned looks on the assembled faces. "Let me introduce my best friend Napalm and his fiancée Spiff" introduced Arsenal moving over to stand between the two mutants. They were also tall, but not as tall as Arsenal. They stood a good 6 ft tall. They both wore black combat pants, but Spiff wore a black sports bra. They also had one inch claws on their hands and feet, which were human like having all ten toes and fingers. They were also covered in fur. Spiff had a diamond ring on her finger and her claws were painted neon green. They both had startling blue eyes. "their powers are very interesting" said Arsenal. Kurt raised his hand to get Arsenals attention. "Um, scuse me. May i ask a question" asked Kurt. At Arsenals nod he continued. "Why did you pick the name Spiff" asked a puzzled Kurt. The others nodded, wondering the same thing. "It's easier to show then to explain. Spiff if you'll please show them" asked Arsenal. Spiff shook her head no. "I'll give you a cookie i baked" said Arsenal smiling. Spiff nodded her head eagerly and moved forward. She held her hands out in front of her, about a foot apart. Instantly electricity began to spark between them and formed into a ball. She just smiled and said "Spiffy" then laughed. "It's her favorite word. As you can see she can create and control electricity. She can also communicate telepathically with any animal or any one with a strong animalistic side like me and Napalm. She could even communicate with your Beast, Wolverine and Nightcrawler." explained Arsenal. He then reached into a thigh pocket of his pants and withdrew a bog of chocolate chip cookies. He ate about six in one bite, and held the rest over Spiff's head making her jump for them. He finally gave them to her after eating about six more. At the X-Men's weird looks he only laughed. "We like our sugar, and i like to tease my Lil' Sis" (A/N he he he guess who AlleyKat) said Arsenal with out a hint of shame. "Now Napalm has a very interesting power. As you have probably guessed his power has to deal with fire. He can create and control fireballs that explode like hand grenades" explained a grinning Arsenal. Napalm demonstrated by raising his hand and forming a green fireball. He had a very feral smile on his face and a strange shine in his eyes. "He he he. FIRE." laughed Napalm.(A/N I wonder who this could be Monkey boy). "And before you ask, no. None of us are sane in the least and we like it that way." said Arsenal cheerily. The X-Men had a look on their faces that basically said, ok then. "May I ask you a question Arsenal" said Scott. Arsenal nodded. "Why did you guys break in to our place" asked Scott. The other X-Men nodded. Arsenal, Napalm and Spiff looked at each other, then at the assembled. "We were bored" they said in unison. (A/N and cue anime face plant^_^) At the X-Men's stunned looks. All three laughed. "It gave us something to do, as well as some much needed training" said Arsenal. "Which reminds me. Professor Xavier are you willing to hire some training instructors" asked Arsenal. The X-Men looked dumb founded. The three mutants just laughed.

  


A/N So what did you think. Good. Bad. Read and review and tell me if I should write more. All reviews r accepted. Till later. See ya.


End file.
